This invention relates to an air purifier and to a method of air purification.
It is known that ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) light sterilizes DNA so that biological material (such as viruses, bacteria, molds, yeasts, and pollens) exposed to UV light either dies or cannot reproduce. This property of UV light has been utilized to sterilize air in a building by simply placing UV lamps in the building""s air ducts. One drawback with this approach is that biological material may not be exposed to UV light for a sufficient time to be sterilized. To address this drawback, it is known to utilize a porous air filter and mount a UV light for reciprocating movement across a face of the filter. In operation, a fan draws air through the filter resulting in biological material becoming trapped in the filter. The irradiation of the filter with the reciprocating UV light acts to kill this trapped biological material. However some biological material, namely viruses, readily pass through porous filters and would not, therefore, be sterilized with the combination of a porous filter in conjunction with a UV lamp. Furthermore, UV light degrades a porous filter requiring frequent replacement of same.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,242 issued Aug. 12, 1997, we describe several air purifiers which sterilise air with UV radiation. In one embodiment air is drawn through a filter and a perforated metal plate into a primary radiation cavity containing a UV light. The filter traps biological material which is exposed to a low UV dose via the perforations in the metal plate. In another embodiment, air is drawn along a U-shaped path defined by a filter transmissive to UV2 and blocking UV1. UV1 and UV2 radiation generated by a lamp in the first leg of the U-shaped path forms sterilising ozone (O3) in this leg; the UV2 which passes through the filter into the second leg of the U-shaped path breaks down this ozone. Water misters in this second leg result in the disassociated ozone forming hydroxyl radicals (OH) which further sterilise the air. Thus, the air is sterilised directly by the UV radiation and also indirectly by the UV radiation creating ozone and hydroxyl radicals. While this embodiment results in an effective purifier, water misters may not be readily available and increase maintenance needs of a system.
Therefore, there remains a need for an effective air purifier.
An air purifier has an air flow path with a dielectric body interposed across the path. The dielectric body is fabricated so as to be porous to air and transmissive to ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) light. A source of UV light emits UV light into the dielectric body and, optionally, also into the air flow path upstream of the dielectric body. The UV light may form ozone. Ozone, as well as water vapour in the air, naturally attaches to the dielectric body which concentrates these materials in the dielectric body. The UV light irradiating the ozone and water in the dielectric body causes the formation of highly reactive hydroxyl radicals which assist in sterilising the incoming air.
Accordingly, in one aspect, there is provided an air purifier comprising: an air flow path; a dielectric body which is porous to air and transmissive to ultraviolet light interposed across said air flow path; and a source of ultraviolet light for emitting ultraviolet light such that ultraviolet light is present in said dielectric body.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an air purifier comprising: an air flow path; a dielectric body interposed across said air flow path, said dielectric body being porous to air and fabricated of at least one of silica, silicon dioxide, aluminum oxide, magnesium fluoride, calcium fluoride, barium fluoride, strontium fluoride, lithium fluoride, quartz and sapphire; and a source of ultraviolet light for emitting ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) light such that ultraviolet light is present in said dielectric body
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of air purification comprising: passing contaminated air through a dielectric body which is porous to air and transmissive of ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) radiation; and UV irradiating said dielectric body.